Darkness Align
by Ms. Silventirr
Summary: Harry Potter had been in the lowest, darkest cells of Azkaban for ten years ever since he was seven, framed for the murder of the Dursleys. When his seventeenth birthday comes with unexpected changes, forgotten Harry and newly Angel finds himself in a world no person has ever dreamed of. Charme, as he calls it. Or Magicke. (Bashing!Dumbles!Weasley!Malfoy, and yaoi. Harry/Neville)
1. Chapter 1

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

A huge fortress towered over a decently sized forested island, it's hulking mass strewn together with stone and clay. Black, unbreakable bars covered windows on all sides, not to mention there was a large wooden door that would lower down to a bridge. A moat with water surrounded the fortress, seeping into the stone and causing a leak.

In the very bottom of the castle-like prison, several rooms were spread across in a square-ish formation. In one room- plus it was the only one inhabited- a small form was slumped on the cold floor.

Although rather tiny, the form was somewhat feminine, but there were masculine features that hinted the form was definitely a boy. Long, ragged, unkempt black hair was splayed over the back. Eyes as emerald as the Evergreen diamond lit up the room briefly as they flickered back and forth. The boy was thin, his skeletal face revealing high cheekbones and sharp edges. He was a beautiful boy, but he was rather... different.

His chest was bare, shivering with cold, but there was a reason for a bare chest. Protruding from his back rather sharply, were a pair of massive wings. They were a pure black, with the feathers matted and dirty, but there was some inhumane beauty that radiated from them. Though his eyes were emeralds that shone brilliantly, they had a slitted pupil. From his mouth, a forked tongue slithered out, a couple hissing noises escaping from his throat.

A wing strained against its restraints, making the boy narrow his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, inhaling the scent of the ocean around him. Tasting the moisture almost reverently, the boy licked his lips with the serpentine tongue of his. A long, lion-like black tail was wrapped around his legs, making the boy hum softly. Calculatingly, his emerald orbs shifted across the room's walls with an intelligence that shone very brightly.

This boy's name was Harry Potter, but he had long forgotten his name since he was put in here ten years ago for the framed murder of the Dursleys. For a year, he had been released from the terrors of the prison called Azkaban. However, he had been put back in when his creature majority had hit early. Too early.

What he was now, he wasn't sure, but there had been a book about his species that he was allowed to read. There wasn't a certain name in fact, but the Wizarding World had called them the 'Nightmares', for they radiated fear and power when emotions were high. However, the boy (he preferred to call himself Angel because the term fit him quite well) had somehow escaped his confinements (shackles really) and he privately exercised.

Angel stood shakily, his emerald eyes flickering over the walls again. Oh, and one more thing. He had no whites. The green had taken over his eyes, making his pupils slit much like a cat's. Another deep sigh escaped him, and Angel pondered over one thing. Why was he here? He had behaved perfectly well for the first year he was out, but then he had been shoved back in for eight years.

Sorrow and shame filled him again, as Angel's wings rustled slightly together. Staring at the bars, the fifteen year old look slightly confused as he stared out over the beautiful water. Again, an alien feeling of longing and loneliness spread through him, making a soft whine - much like a meow - of sorrow. He didn't do anything wrong ... were they afraid of him?

Fury shot through Angel at the thought, and the boy shook his head violently. No. He would be free today. The dementors rather liked him (he didn't know what they were, but he loved to call them Soul Eaters) so he could escape easily. It was around lunchtime for the aurors, so they would be at the mainland for awhile. Apparently the Darkest Lord of the Time had died recently, so they would be gone for the night.

A smirk spread across the young Nightmare as he pondered the thought. Turning to the door, he focused on the feeling of his rather large magical core to open them. He let the addictive, warming energy fill him with love and want. A dreamy, unfocused smile spread across his face now. "Charm, I asketh of thou to harness thy pow'rs. Leteth me Claimeth thy Loveth and thy Darkn'th Council. " Angel breathed, and felt the swirling magic warm his fingertips.

In moments, he was out in the hallways, walking swiftly past the doors. However, he received quiet a shock when he approached one wall. His wings rustled uneasily, tail quivering behind him. On the wall was a long tube with black clothing and a long cloak. There was also a sheath that appeared to look like a sword. Quickly dressing, he found himself in form-fitting jeans, knee-high black combat boots, black long-sleeve t-shirt with a black, velvety vest. The cloak was black too, with a circle which held the flame of life in stony gray. Putting it on, he was surprised the hood covered half of his face. Snatching the sword, he strapped it to his back and began to sprint towards the door, his wings pressed comfortably into his spine. He let the wings mold into his skin, pulling his tail through his belt loops to provide as a belt. Apart from his eyes, no one could really tell who he was.

And with that, Angel found himself outside of Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I know for sure I forgot one thing. The disclaimer. -winces- SORRY TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT I WAS BEING ARROGANT. HARRY POTTER AND CHARACTERS well except for the breed of the Nightmares of course DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**Truly sorry about that. **

**Silvermane1- (yes I'm calling you guys out because you three are the first to review) Good job. XD You kind of predicted some of this chapter. And he will get justice. Those who betrayed him will suffer. -evil cackle-**

**NATWEST- I kind of pointed it out. Because of a huge magical outburst when he was seven (too young I know but it's gotta fit for my plotline) the house kind of blew up. Not to mention Death Eaters killed the Dursleys in the aftermath, dropped a wand, and framed little Harry for it. He came back for about a year so he could go to Hogwarts in his first year. (I made him a little older, like a year to wait) and in the summer he was first free, Harry turned thirteen and his first magical/creature inheritance popped up. (I don't know when the creature inheritance was fan-made, but I looked on the Harry Potter wikia and it wasn't there. SOOO I assumed it was fan-made)**

**Now...**

**FORWARD, MY BEAUTIFUL PONIES.**

**INTO THE STORY.**

The first thing Angel did was storm into Diagon Alley (he had followed a red haired family into the wall), not even looking around. Fury radiated around Angel's form, making his magic swirl deliciously around him and visibly become darker. His expression was beyond betrayed, full of unmasked hurt and even more than that, full of fury as well as pain. Tears were even dripping down his face as a beloved face popped in his mind. His magic popped and swirled, caressing passing witches and wizards and crooning softly to young Angel. Terror was on the witches' and wizards' faces as he passed, heading straight towards the marvelous, huge white marble building.

Gringotts.

As soon as he stormed into the bank though, his magic immediately flew out again when he saw the twinkling blue eyes behind crescent eyeglasses. The long white beard and hair was unmistakable.

Albus-bloody-Dumbledore. Albus with too many names Dumbledore. And with his enhanced hearing, Angel could hear him trying to get into a vault. _His vault. _

"**ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE!**" an enraged voice filled the hall. Not only was it too loud, it was full of the unmistakable fury he was ready to unleash upon his once beloved Headmaster. Angel's magic was crackling, heavy on the marble hall, the temperature dropping down to a chilly cold. ...Well he wasn't too upset because his wings weren't out and his tail wasn't out either.

The aforementioned man froze, his expression gobsmacked as he whipped around, wand pressing into his fingers. A snarl escaped Angel at his face. "Excuse me?" Albus inquired incredulously.

"I.. do not.. remember my name... but.. the only thing... I remember... from my first year.. was _you._" Angel's voice was cracking slightly, and the Nightmare was struggling to contain his large magical core. He didn't want to blow up the bank on accident. ..not to mention he was kind of crying. "_You _blocked my memories."

Albus froze. Impossible. How did he escape?! He was supposed to remain in Azkaban for the remainder of his life!

"You.." the man breathed.

Angel somehow smirked through his tears. Sticky trails clung to his face, dripping down his face and from his chin. Tears of betrayal and pain. His magic swirled around him again, but this time it was caressing _him _and cooing softly.

Then Angel collapsed, his tears coming out full-fledged as memory after memory hit him. His emotions were overloading him, making the teen clutch at his head, whimpers of pain escaping him.

Soft steps reached his ears as someone approached, before a gentle hand was put upon his shoulder. "It's okay.. You can reveal yourself. No one will judge you or fear you.." someone cooed in his ears. A guy. Angel slowly popped one eye open and inhaled in shock. It was the face that had popped into his mind when he came into the Alley. A soft round face, deep soulful brown eyes, and shoulder length brown hair.

"Nev.." Angel croaked out immediately. Something in him was shivering as the boy gave a slightly crooked smile.

"C'mon. You look like you need a hot meal." The other coaxed softly, pulling Angel to his feet. His head immediately turned around, glaring furiously at Dumbledore. It was his Ultimate Bitchface too.

Although when Neville's hand touched his wrist, he inhaled in shock when a slight warm spark ran up his arm and into his mind. The faltering in Neville's steps made Angel think the seventeen year old also had the spark.

Then his expression changed into delight, yet confusion. "...Harry?" Neville breathed softly as they apparated on the spot once they got out of the Alley. They were in front of a small cottage, with a lake that spread out beyond it. The sun was going down, spreading gorgeous hues of pink red and orange along the skyline.

"I call myself Angel, Nev." he said softly.

Neville's expression softened. "I really missed you, Ange." his voice was muffled as he clung to Angel, burying his head into the crook of the smaller man's neck.

"And I you."

**CHAPTER DONE.**

**heehee**

**mentions of a past romance from the year he was out!~**


End file.
